Mariko Sonomi
Mariko was born in the industrial and most corporate part of Japan, Nagoya. She was the daughter of a businessman, Gendo Sonomi, Mariko wanted to please her father, but school was just too boring for her. Besides she was always a lot more comfortable dealing with people than the teaching computers. She barely graduated from the prestigious High School in Nagoya (Mostly due to her Fathers influence), and went to collage in America. There, her people skills led her to a Media Relations degree, but her tendency to fit gave her no real experience to anchor a resume on. In the specialized world of 2019, she found little call for someone who knew a little bit about the media. The only job she was able to get was an executive assistant for a small computer corporation. Mariko's skills with the public was eventually recognized and her boss made her a proposition: She could earn a lot of money if she helped them acquire a rival Corporation's senior researcher. Mariko, had no other choice but to agree to the terms if it meant she would be able to prove herself to her father. Mariko's very first recruiter job was somewhat perilous, but ended in success. She was then asked to get some information out of another businessman. It was at this moment her career officially started. The corporation folded two years later, however by then, Mariko went back to Japan to continue to work as a freelance operative working for different corporate business people to get different jobs around Osaka. Operating Style Mariko relies mostly on her skills as a seductress, not as a theif, but has developed other skills to facilitate her job. She has developed several good contacts to get her false IDs and skeletons when necessary, and has been known to take many different corporate jobs. As a recruiter, her job is to seduce researchers, high-level management, and other key employees from one corporation to another. The actual extraction is the job of a team of professionals, Mariko's job is to get the targets to agree with the switch in employers. Mariko is tall for an average Japanese woman, slender, and rocks short black hairwith a classic, ageless beauty that can range from sixteen to thirty. She is also extremely physically fir, and can handle herself in a fight if she really needed to during a job. Skills Vamp +7, Seduction +6, Interview +6, Personal Grooming +5, Wardrobe/Style +5, Awareness +4, Culture (America) +4, Corporate Policy +5, Language (English) +7, Native Language (Japanese), Persuasion +4, Social +6, Human Perception +6, Basic Tech +2, Electronics +2, Education +3, Lock Picking +3, Electronic Security +3, Library Search +4, Driving +3, Athletics +5, Streetwise +2, Handgun +1, Martial Arts (Judo) +3, Hide/Evade +3. Cyberware * Basic Processor w/Interface plugs (Data link, Smartgun link, Vehicle link) * Left Cyberoptic (w/MV feed to recorder implant); Right * Cyberoptic (w/TA, IE, DC options) * Cyberaudio (w/AH, VS, SE, WB, LD, DR options) * Digital Recorder Implant Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Characters Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Characters